An Untold Story
by Thetrippingturtle
Summary: What happens when Wilbur runs away from home and crosses paths with someone from his family's past? *Note: May contain triggers
1. Chapter 1

*Wilbur decides to run away from home

I always felt like the black sheep of the family, always being curious and not paying enough attention to detail, I seemed to forget important things like locking the garage door.

I knew I was going to be in for it from my dad, and probably my mom too. I couldn't help but think that they would all be better off without me, I knew what I had to do.

I packed a knapsack and left a note:

Dear Mom and Dad,

I'm sorry for just running off like this, but I kept messing things up, I kept making your lives worse. I didn't know what to do so I just left for good because this family is better off without me, I don't mean to keep screwing up I have the best intentions but it keeps happening. I don't belong here and I love you guys, it breaks my heart to have to do this. But that's part of unconditional love, wanting someone to have the best life they can even if means your not in it. Please go on without me and just forget that you ever had me, I'll find a way to survive on my own.

Love Always, Wilbur

I ducked out the window and made a run for it. I don't know where I'm going or how I'm going to survive, I just know I have to do this for them, it's whats best for them.

Franny: I went to knock on Wilbur's door, we needed to talk about what he had done with the time machine. I have to ground him for the week because he didn't just tell me when he found out the first machine was gone, I knew it was an accident.

Why wasn't he responding, "Wilbur please open the door, we need to talk" I say softly trying not to sound upset.

The truth was I scared because he put himself in serious danger, he almost wiped himself from existence, not just that but he could of gotten himself killed.

He's my child, He'll always be my baby and I just don't know what I'd do if anything ever happened to him, My husband was an orphan, I was severely abused by my parents and our family is our world.

I tried to open the door, it wasn't locked and Wilbur was no where to be found. "Cornelius have you seen Wilbur?" I ask "No, he's not in his room?" I heard him walk down the hall.

I scanned the room and found a note on the bed I read it as I broke down in tears "What's wrong, Franny?" He rushed to my side and took the note from me

"I'm a horrible mother, I have to be to have made him feel that way! How could I have not noticed, how did I not know he felt that way?, I'm just as bad as my parents!, oh god what have I done?!" I cry into my husbands chest.

We held each-other close I felt him tilt my head up

"Hey, it's not your fault, Your not a mind reader, Your the best mom I know, Your nothing like your parents, I'm not sure why he believed that but it's not true.. Well find him, I love you" He says kissing me tenderly

"I love you too" I whisper

"Come on let's go find Carl we can send him out to go look for him, he'll have a better shot than we would" He says softly

"Your right, But we have to tell the rest of the family he's missing" I say walking out of our sons room with him

"I know" He says looking down at me with tears in his eyes.

Wilbur:

It's been 2 days since I left home, I was sleeping on a bench in the park downtown it was cold at night, I hadn't thought to bring a blanket.

I was sleeping when an elderly woman woke me up "Whats your name? I'm Jul"

"Wi.. What do you want with me?" I ask suddenly very frightened

"Would you like to get yourself cleaned up and sleep in a nice warm bed for the night boy?" She smiles eerily

"Um.." I contemplate it, I guess things can't be any worse besides she's old whats she gonna do to me? "Sure, that sounds great, thank you" I get up and walk back to her car.

"My husband will be glad to meet you" She says

"What's he like?" I ask curious

"Oh you'll see" She whispers.

The ride is quiet she takes me to a little shack in the forest about 5 minutes away

"Step out of the car deary come along" She says almost panicky I get an off vibe again

"Umm I don't mean to be disrespectful or anything but I'm not sure I'm comfortable with this" I say at the front door.

Suddenly she pushes me through the door I land on the floor I go to block myself as an old man takes a swing at me, punching me straight in the stomach

"Meet your grandma and grandpa Dolersin" The old man yelled.

Dolersin why does that sound familiar? Grandparents? What the hell is going on? I have to find a way to get out of here! Oh god what have I done?! I miss my family, I love them so much and I'm never going to get to see them again.

"Franny should of never had children, she didn't deserve the future she got, your just as nothingness as she is" I heard the lady say, I felt a baseball bat hit my head, it all goes blank.

I wake up curled up in a corner, my hands are tied infront of me I can feel blood on my forehead , how did things get to this point? Suddenly it hits me Dolersin, that's my moms maiden name, she didn't talk about her parents could it be that those are really my grandparents?!

I manage to grab my phone from my pocket which was there but damaged by some miracle it turned on, I manage to text my mom "HELP, Y P F M" calling or typing a longer message is too risky I send it praying to god she understands it.

Suddenly I hear footsteps

"What the hell do you think your doing?" The old lady screams, She smashes my phone "Stupid brat!"The man yells

I block myself expecting to get hit again but instead I get a cigar burned into my leg by the man, I yelp in pain trying not to cry.

I felt the old lady lift up my shirt the sharp pain of an army knife slicing through my skin, it wasn't that deep but it stung like hell.

Mom, Dad I wish I was back with them safe, I didn't realize how good I had it, sure I kept screwing up but my parents loved me I knew they did even though they got upset sometimes.

But I have no way of getting out of here and besides I did what was best for them, didn't I? I'm not so sure anymore what I've done, I mean look at where I've ended up

I entered an abusive death trap because I thought I was screwing up my parents life?

I felt the old man punch in the stomach "This will teach you" I felt a rag come over my mouth before I could react, I screamed out but it's no use it all goes blank again.


	2. Chapter 2

Wilbur: "Please Wilbur open your eyes.. No please no, I can't lose you" I hear my mom crying

Was I hallucinating? "He's dead you hear me! DEAD!" I hear the old lady yell

I struggle to try to open my eyes

I saw the old man holding a gun at my mom, Her piercing dark green eyes showed so much fear and pain

Uncle Gaston's there, he's a cop, I feel relief but yet such panic at the same time.

I see my uncle get in front of her "Put the gun down or I'll shoot you, I swear to god dad" He said

I see mom glace over at me, Her eyes met mine, we both had the same scared green eyes

I see her expression switch from angry to soft before switching to utter fear

Gaston had called the man DAD? No wonder no one ever talked about my moms parents, they maniac's!.

"Oh please Franny your so worthless, your the definition of trash, probably the worst parent ever too" The old lady scolds

"No, She's the best mom ever! She's the kindest, softest most gentle loving mom I've ever met!.. She's not worthless, she means the world to me! I love my mom and all of my family more than anything!" I yell, my mom looks at me lovingly but as if she's going to break tears streaming down her face

I see the old lady look at me "He's awake damn it shoot him NOW" I saw the gun pointed at me I tried to block myself.

I see my mom run towards me, a couple of cops came busting in

The gun went off, she pushes me flat on the floor as she ducked to the ground the bullet hit the wall

I heard more guns go off my mom's untying me, I see the cops handcuff them.

She helped me up as we wrapped our arms around each-other

"I love you too Wilbur, more than you'll ever know" She says, she showers me with motherly kisses, I take it all in burying my head in her chest crying clinging to her lost in her protective hug.

"And both of you, Stay the hell away from my son and the rest of my family! You don't get to keep hurting me! If you ever hurt my baby again I will make you pay" She says scared, angry and hurt

I'd never seen my mom get so protective over me "I'm so sorry, I should of never run away.. They broke my pho.." She tilts my head up, cutting me off.

"I'm just glad your alive thats all that matters, I don't care about the phone, I care about you sweetheart" She says squeezing me I wince in pain

I stare up at her feeling broken, my one attempt to make things right failed miserably, What'd I ever do to deserve a mom like her she's being so kind to me and I don't deserve it.

"I keep screwing things up, I hurt you" I say looking down tears rolling down my face I was shaking

"Hey your safe now, Come on let's just get you to the er, We'll talk later, Your bleeding" She says softly kissing the top of my head.

Her and Uncle Gaston rush off with me to the emergency room, I was all bruised up and there were cigar burn marks on my legs and stomach, my stomach had a few cuts I didn't want anyone to see how bad it was.

The cops came in and took my statement, Gaston couldn't do it because he was family

My dad came in, sat on the side of my bed and hugged me tightly "I love you Wilbur" He says teary eyed

"I love you too dad" I say trying to grasp some kind of safety.

"Don't scare your mom and I like that again.. The rest of the world isn't as nice as our family, I'm glad your okay but please don't go around thinking running away is the solution to feeling like your always messing things up, which by the way your not, we all make mistakes sometimes no one's perfect" He states sternly.

"I'm sorry" I cry into his shoulder

"You made your mom feel like she was a horrible parent who wasn't any better than her own.. The two of you are going to need to have a talk there's things your old enough to know and it's not my place to tell you" He says

The doctor comes in "I'm sorry Wilbur but I'm going to have to show your injuries to your parent's, they're going to have to take care of you when you get out of here and they need to know what they're up against" He says as my mom comes in the room.

I let out a giant gulp oh no this is what I was afraid of!

"Now see here, he's got multiple burn wounds on his legs and bruising, he's going to need special cream to help the burns heal, He's also got a few cuts on his abdomen(Pulls up my shirt) many burn marks an some bad bruises, His arms are bruised up, and lastly he has a gash on the top of his forehead which will need to be bandaged up for a week or so but it should heal without scarring, oh and he has a fracture in his back, mr. Robinson I'd like to speak to you outside" The doctor exits the room with that my dad follows him out.

My mom had burst into tears when she saw what had been done to me I didn't know what to say she was sobbing heavily I reached out my arms and she crawled right into them and wrapped her arms around me

"I love you, I'm so sorry, I never meant to hurt you".

"I love you too, Always Wilbur I know you'd never hurt me on purpose but we do need to talk"She says softly I feel her start to tremble

I squeeze her lightly trying to tell her it's okay, she looks deep into my eyes

"I'm not sure exactly how to tell you this.. Those people that hurt you, they were my parents, I was severely abused when I was growing up, Physically, Sexually, Emotionally and verbally

. My mom was always coming home late at night and beating me, bashing my head into things, one day she threw me away in the garbage when I was only 5, she tried to kill me when I was older.

my dad molested me when I was little and flashed me, even drugged me a number of times to try to wipe my memory, sometimes he'd burn me too. I grew up scared, covered in bruises and terrified, your dad and I were best friends after he got adopted, He found out one day.

Finally one day not long after that after my mom nearly choked me to death he saw the red marks on my throat and told his parents who made me tell them everything, I never went home again after that, it was the last time anyone ever lade a hand on me, I had thought my parent's were in jail still..

I was only 12, Your grandparents let me stay with them and your dad, it was like love at first sight with your dad, we were practically joint at the hip, They were so good to me that it was overwhelming sometimes to have all of this love and care after being told I was worthless garbage for so many years..

I'm sorry, I never told you because I just didn't know what to say, I mean I didn't want you to know that I had gone through that or that were even such bad people in this world, I didn't want you to look at me differently.

When you left I felt like I had to of been an awful mother for you to have felt that way, I felt like maybe I was just as bad as my parents, I didn't know what to think and thought maybe there was something wrong with me that I didn't deserve you or anyone else." She says upset.

"Your nothing like your parents.. I felt like I didn't deserve a mom who was so amazing and good to me, that there was something wrong with me for always screwing things up, I really thought you were all better off without me and that broke my heart, I thought I was blacksheep burden, and that's not because of you, thats all me..

I'm so sorry that you went through that mom, you didn't deserve that at all, no one deserves that, I understand you more now. I'd never try to hurt you ever, There's nothing wrong with you and I wouldn't change you for anything, your the only mom I ever want" I say, I kiss her cheek she's such an amazing person.

"I wouldn't change you either and your not the blacksheep or always screwing things up.. We are never better off without you, that could never ever be true. Your such a sweet, kind person and you deserve everything you have, especially me.. You'll always be my baby, I never wanted you to know the pain I lived through, I'm so sorry my parents hurt you too.. Oh Wilbur, I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you" She say's showering me with kisses

I lie there in her arms feeling so safe and loved, trying to take in everything she just told me.


	3. Chapter 3

Starts with a flashback from Franny

It was a cold winters day, in the dead of december when it happened, I was 12, so frightened and shaken up sitting at my best friends house.

My mom had come home drunk at 12am last night and almost choked me to death, I could still feel her hands around my neck, Cornelius see's the red marks and wraps his arms around me in tears himself

"I can't just stand by and watch this happen anymore I-I just can't, I love you, She almost killed you, I don't want to lose you" He says.

"I love you too, I'm s-scared I don't know what to do, I can't just leave" I say panicking

"Hey, calm down, let's go downstairs, I have an Idea" He says

"What?" I ask worried.

"Just come on, don't you trust me?" He got me with that one

"Fine" I say trembling

He goes down to his parents who are setting the table for dinner.

"Mom, Dad can Franny spend the night please we need to study together?" He asks, what is he crazy? they'll never let me on a school night

"Now son, you know the rules, she can sleep over all she wants on the weekends but not on a school night" Bud says without even looking up

"What are you crazy? They're gonna notice!" I whisper freaking out

"Way to blow your own cover" He whispers as they look up.

I try to run but Lucille grabs me I flich blocking myself expecting her hit me but she hugs me crying

I can see the distraught, broken look on her and Buds face I just stand there in tears sobbing into her shoulder clinging to her.

"Please don't make me go home" I cry, They know now I can't hide it anymore

"Shhh, It's okay, you don't have to go back there again" She says trying to soothe me

Both of my brothers had stuck around the house to try to protect me, one of them was 17 the other one was 19 they managed to pull her off me last night just as I was about to run out of air, What's going to happen to me?

"Why don't you sit down and tell us what happened?" Lucille says sofly.

"And not just what happened to your neck, this thing doesn't just happen once we need to know all of it so we can help make sure you never have to go back to that" Bud says trying to hold himself together

So I sit down, Cornelius grabs my hand in effort to comfort me.

I tell them the whole thing, starting with getting locked in the basement, to my dad molesting me, to my mom throwing me away in the garbage and the constant physical, emotional and mental abuse

All the way to my mom nearly killing me last night, it's a horrible ugly story

"All this time and we never knew" Bud says in shock.

"Why did you think she's over here all the time, the second I found out what was going on I started trying to get her out of her house as much of possible" Cornelius says upset

"You knew and you didn't tell us? How long have you known?" Lucille says upset

"5 months, I saw the bruises one day, why do you think she won't take off her sweater?" Cornelius says

"You should of told us, Cornelius we've raised you better than that" Bud says unsatisfied.

"Don't blame him, I made him promise not to tell anyone" I say

"Even still, There's a time when promises need to be broken if someone's in that much danger"  
Bud says

"Oh Bud, you can't blame him, you know where he grew up and besides it's Frannys parents that are to blame" Lucille says sounding pissed off.

"Now Franny, I don't want you to freak out but were going to have to call 911 and report this, only so you don't have to go back and so that you can get justice" Bud says I start shaking

Lucille wraps an arm around my shoulders "But you can stay here as long as you want ok? as long as you want, your safe here Bud and I won't try to hurt you" Lucille says soothingly

"Thank you, Thank you so much" I say burying my head in Corneliuses shoulder.

The cops came and I told them everything, Fortuanitly for me the marks on my kneck were enough to get both my parents arrested, I never had to go to court because with all of the evidence and my parents being drunks my parents plead guilty, there lawyers knew there was no way they were getting off.

I never went home again, I stayed with Cornelius and his parent's and it's been that way ever since

his parents have been so good to me and treated me as if I was their kid too, but they never adopted me because they knew Cornelius and I were in love, even at 12 years old they knew that the two of us were meant for eachother

2 days after I started staying with them Cornelius and I had our first kiss one morning when I woke up in his arms, it just felt so right.

I still crawl into Lucille and Bud's bed once in a while when I'm having nightmares

My brothers got a place together as the youngest one was almost 18, Cornelius and I went over there sometimes on the weekend, they eventually moved in with us.

Tonight I had woken up from an awful nightmare that I hadn't been able to get Wilbur out of there in time and he had died, I was having a heart flash and was terrified it felt so real

I slipped on my robe and went to go check on Wilbur, Cornelius was sound asleep as I quietly closed the door and headed to my sons room

I quietly opened the door, I saw Wilbur curled up in a ball shaking and crying he fliched as I shut his door.

"Hey, it's just me, Whats wrong Wilbur?" I lay down next to him and wrap my arms around him, I felt him hold onto me

"I just don't understand, how can people be so cruel?" He sobs into my shoulder"

"I don't know my sweet child, I don't understand it either. I hope you never run into anyone like that again. Always remember that your safe here though, none of us would ever hurt you" I say stroking his hair.

"I know mom, I know" he whispers softly


End file.
